The use of remote video assistants is becoming prevalent in the financial institution/banking world, as well as other customer service environments, such as health care, retail, utilities, communications and the like. Remote video assistants are accessible through dedicated Automated Teller Assist (ATA) machines/devices, which may be located within a business, such as a financial institution/banking center or may be located at any other convenient location. Additionally, remote video assistants may be accessible via a user's/customer's device, such as a personal computer, laptop computer, touch pad device, mobile communication device, such as a smart phone, or the like.
In conventional remote video assistant applications, a user identifies their need, such as financial institution/banking needs (e.g., mortgage/loan, personal banking or the like) and is randomly provided a video assistant that specializes in the customer's financial institution/banking needs. This is in contrast to the live financial institution/banking center experience in which the customer can become familiar and comfortable with interacting with one or more of the banking center associates at the customer's frequently visited banking center. However, the random assignment of video assistants does not create a personalized experience for the customer nor does it insure that the customer is familiar with or has good rapport with the video assistant.
Moreover, in systems that do provide a user or customer the ability to choose a representative or agent to interact or transact with, insight into the representative or agents performance (such, as a rating score or the like) is typically limited to an overall average rating of all the interactions/transactions conducted by that particular representative or agent. In other words, the overall average rating is reflective of how all the other users that have used the agent or representative score or rate that agent/representative and does not reflect only the customer/user performance rating(s) provided by the customer/user currently selecting the representative/agent (i.e., based on previous transactions/interactions that the user/customer has had with the specific agent/representative).
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like that provide users with a personalized means for selecting video assistants prior to conducting a remote video assistant session. The desired systems and methodology should allow for the user to select from video assistants that the user is familiar with (i.e., a video assistant that the user has interacted with in the past). Moreover, the desired systems and methodologies should provide for presenting user-specific performance ratings for each video assistants that the user is selecting from, such that the user may make informed decisions as which remote video assistant they desire to currently select for a present transaction and/or interaction.